This application is based upon French Patent Application No. 01 01536, filed on Jan. 31, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety, and the priority of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining a boot on a sports apparatus, in which the boot is retained by means of at least one strap.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Devices of the aforementioned type are used for snowboarding, snow skiing, waterskiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, and the like.
A strap deuce according to the prior art generally includes at least one strap that extends transversely between an inner fastener and an outer fastener. The strap includes a portion for covering the boot, the covering portion including a longitudinal reinforcement that is substantially inextensible along the length of the strap, and a shock-absorbing pad located beneath the reinforcement The pad includes at least one inner zone and one outer zone, which press down on the boot when the strap is tightened to ensure a uniform distribution of the steering forces, substantially over the length of the reinforcement.
Such a device enables the user to adjust the tightening of the strap. Of course, the stronger the tightening is, the better the boot is held.
It has appeared that for certain styles of operating the apparatus, sometimes it is advantageous to apply a strong tightening force and sometimes advantageous to apply a weal tightening force.
That is the case in snowboarding, for example, where a weak tightening force enables the user to easily bend his or her legs to execute style figures or maneuvers, and where a strong tightening force enables a precise steering of the board.
However, it is not possible to vary the tightening force of the strap while steering. As a result, the user cannot easily execute style figures/maneuvers and steer the board with great precision at the same time. It is necessary to find a compromise.
An object of the invention in particular is to provide the user with both the possibility to easily execute style figures/maneuvers and the possibility to steer the board with great precision.
To this end, the invention proposes a device for retaining a boot on a sports apparatus, the device including at least one strap provided to retain the boot on the apparatus, the strap extending transversely between an inner fastener and an outer fastener of the device, the strap including a portion for covering the boot, the covering portion including a longitudinal reinforcement that is substantially inextensible along the length of the strap, and a shock-absorbing pad located beneath the reinforcement, the shock-absorbing pad being present in the area of an inner end and of an outer end of the covering portion.
The retaining device according to the invention is characterized in that the hardness of the shock-absorbing pad increases from the inner fastener toward the outer fastener.
The hardness of the shock-absorbing pad on the inner fastener side is low, which provides the boot with a certain slackness inward of the foot, As a result, the user can easily bend the leg laterally inward, i.e., toward the other leg. This facilitates the execution of style figures, i.e. maneuvers.
The hardness of the pad on the outer fastener side is high, which ensures the holding of the boot outward of the foot. As a result, the user can steer the board with great precision.
The change in hardness of the shock-absorbing support or wedge makes it possible to reconcile two modes of operating the apparatus.